


Favourite Toy

by DictionaryWrites



Series: Patron Minette Week 2013 (1-7 Dec) [6]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The request was "eponine/montparnasse with pegging?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favourite Toy

Montparnasse was pretty like this. Montparnasse was pretty at any time, with his gorgeous features, his marble skin, his cherry-red lips, but like this, the man was  _divine_.

Éponine rolled her hips forwards, and Montparnasse let out a  _moan_ , shuddering beneath her, his pretty, slender fingers fisted in the bedclothes, his back arching, those pretty, pretty pink lips parting as he bared his neck. He was panting and letting out soft sounds as she pulled back and thrust forwards again, his hips canting up, and dear God, he was a beauty to the eye.

His mouth was a picture of ecstasy, the noises he made some Heavenly, elated music to her ears, and every movement she made drew a whine or a  _shudder_  from him, his cream-coloured thighs quivering under her hands as she brought up a rhythm.

She liked this. This was power, this was perfect, being able to take Montparnasse apart like this, leave that stunning, charming, terrible creature a mess of limbs and pretty whines underneath her attentions, and his cock was hard and wet and red against his stomach,  _leaking_  for what she was doing to him.

Éponine had been initially intimidated by the leather straps and the carved, varnished wood, but now she had Montparnasse beneath her, she could see this would soon be her favourite toy.

After Montparnasse, of course.

“‘Ponine, please,  _let me_ -” And he was begging, Montparnasse,  **begging** , well! Éponine liked that. She slapped his hand away as he moved to grasp at his member, and Montparnasse didn’t argue, didn’t try and fight her - he let out a loud, plaintive  _whine_ , and dropped his hands again.

"I will let you." She said, rolling her hips forwards with new vigour, with a faster rhythm. "But just like this, just with my  _cock_  in you.” Montparnasse choked on his next breath, and Éponine grinned her victory.

Oh, yes, she liked this  _very_  much.


End file.
